Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** ** Several unnamed others * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** Xina Kwan's Apartment **** Alchemax Talent Search Division Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Needing time away from New York, Miguel O'Hara has agreed to take a vacation with his ex-girlfriend Xina Kwan. However, he begins to fear for his safety due to Xina's reckless driving. Xina insists that she has everything under control and tells him to relax. That's when his holographic assistant, Lyla, appears on the hood of the car to inform him that he has a message from his brother Gabriel. He isn't interested in hearing what his brother is calling about and asks that the message be deleted since he doesn't think it will be important. However, back in Nueva York, Gabriel is trying to inform Miguel that his ex-girlfriend Kasey Nash was returned after being abducted.The details of Kasey's kidnapping and return are detailed in - and . He recalls his last conversation with Gabriel before they left. At that time, Gabriel had just informed Miguel that his girlfriend Kasey Nash was returned. However, Miguel wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody and left town immediately thereafter. Shortly after this, Miguel and Xina arrive in the independent city of Nightshade. Meanwhile, at Alchemax's Talent Search Division, a group of mercenaries known as the Corporate Raiders are in a board meeting. Their leader, the Corporate Headhunter named Cullen briefs his men on Alchemax's plans of acquisition of the Nightshade corporation. He details their scientific assets but warns that they are heavily armed and prepared to fend off a hostile take over. Pulling up a holographic map of Nightshade, they begin preparing their plan of attack. He is certain that the Corporate Raiders will be able to take Nightshade without additional assistance. With their plans figured out, the Headhunter opens up his briefcase showing the rest of the Raiders in a light that coats them all in metal. Back in Nightshade, Miguel and Xina are warmly welcomed by Angela Daskalakis, their former headmaster at the Alchemax School For Gifted Youngsters where they grew up. Although Angela is delighted to see her former students but tells Miguel that he won't be able to go into any of research and development areas of town since he works for Alchemax, Nightshade's competition. As Angela takes Xina on a tour, Miguel is left to explore the rest of the city on his own. While at that moment, the Corporate Raiders are en route to Nightshade and will arrive there in a half-hour. Back in Nueva York's Downtown district, Kasey Nash wakes up and tells Gabriel that she can keep his secret. He is shocked when she tells him that she knows that Gabriel is really Spider-Man. Before he can correct her, she kisses him and tells him that now is not the time to talk. Seeing an opportunity to rekindle his romance with Kasey, Gabriel gives in to her romantic advances. At that moment, in Nightshade, Miguel's shopping trip is interrupted by the arrival of the Corporate Raiders. When they announce their intention of making a hostile take over of Nightshade, the entire city goes into lockdown and the automated systems fire up. However, they do little to stop the approach of the Raider's weaponized limousines. Realizing the potential danger here, Miguel slips away in order to change into Spider-Man and see what he can do to help. As Spider-Man leaps into action, the man-monster in the research and development facility breaks out of his cell upon hearing that Alchemax is attacking Nightshade.This man-monster, later dubbed Travesty, was one Rico Estivez a high ranking officer in Alchemax's Public Eye until he was fired in . He was then recruited by Angela in the . By this time, the Raiders are in the town center, where the Corporate Headhunter announces the terms of the acquisition. When guards start opening fire on the Raiders, the Headhunter easily destroys them with a single blast from his weaponized cane. That's when Spider-Man leaps in to try and stop him. Unfortunately, the heroes talons cannot cut through the metal mesh that covers the Headhunter's body. Things get even worse when the creature from below Nightshade arrives on the scene. Although Spider-Man doesn't recognize him, the monster is looking forward to finally get revenge against the hero. | StoryTitle2 = Coming to a Hero | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Dave Chlystek | Inker2_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist2_1 = Noelle Giddings | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor2_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Several unnamed students * Unnamed students' coach * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | Synopsis2 = Young Miguel O'Hara is playing soccer with his classmates, making him a target of Kron Stone's bullying. When Kron dives for the ball, he misses and lands on the ground. In order to get back at O'Hara for this embarrassment, Kron runs up behind him and pulls down Miguel's shorts in front of everybody. This angers Miguel who almost starts a fightbacks down and runs off. The coach is furious at Kron over what he did and orders him to do fifty push-ups. Kron tries to weasel out of this punishment by reminding the coach that his father is Tyler Stone. Later, Xina finds Miguel brooding in a holographic simulation of a jungle. She tells Miguel that he needs to stop being a victim and learn to fight back. Miguel is unhappy with her lack of sympathy. Xina then goes to the girls locker room to take a shower. On her way out, she is cornered by Kron Stone who demands to know what she told Miguel earlier. When she refuses to tell him, Kron pulls out a knife. He is convinced that Miguel and Xina are conspiring against him and intends to teach them what happens when they cross the son of Tyler Stone. | Notes = Continuity Notes Deadly Nightshade: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}